Destroy
by BioticShadow
Summary: fan-fiction for mshenko. this takes place right after the ending, it also takes place though the eyes of kaidan Alenko. As there journey back to earth. I hope you enjoy! (Worth noting that this story has been updated and rewritten)
1. Chapter 1

_It felt like it happened just a few days ago, the galaxy was saved but at what cost? Was it at the cost of losing the man I loved?_

Admiral Hackett had sent out one mass message to all the reaming ships near earth. We were all told to meet at a the rendezvous point. Then It happen in a flash. It felt like abandonment, leaving him in the unknown. We don't know the effects of the beam. We don't know if we'll ever make it back. I hurt to leave. I hope what ever is going on there he's fine. The thought of losing him a second time, is too much to face.

Joker had decided to make a stop at this unidentified planet. Almost looked like Ilos, covered in grass and trees. Very lush, I hope where not here for long. I know I should be thinking about others but, Shepard is the only thing in my mind.

One of the main reasons we joker had chosen to stop. To see if would contact the other ships in the fleet. Nothing, every time we go the same response. "No signal, could not connect to Vidcom."

We spent the next few days making sure everything was a go. I think the only real damage the ship faced was EDI. After Tail messing around with the wiring, we were able to reboot her. The look on jokers face, pure bliss. I never usually see him with such emotion but, it was nice to see everything work in the end.

Turns out it was only her crashing after the beam was activated. She had gone blank, I really didn't understand but I was glad she was fine.

Before leaving the planet, Joker and I asked around if everything was fine. To be honest all I wanted to see Liara. She could be the only one who could tell me about the beam. I think Joker very much overreacted, he kept acting like the ship had crashed landed and everyone was injured. I think at this very moment he really reminded me of John, taking control. It really showed the affect Shepard had on people. To be honest the only thing that when wrong, was EDI. After a quick head count, I want to see Trainer to see if there were any possible way to send out a message. She told me plain and simple. There could be an opportunity that it would work but, she to check with EDI.

Though out helping out everyone else. I had only one thing on my mind. Shepard. It's so hard to focus on others but, I had to push though till I had the chance to really talk to Liara. After everything was stable around the ship, we were off. This was really my chance.

I just stood there watching her door, not sure if I really want to know what happen. Could that have been my last time seeing him? What would really happen and, do I really want to face the truth?

I walked right into the door, just to find Liara sitting by the bed almost as if she was waiting for me. She was, you could see by both are body languages that we were both nervous.

It turns out she didn't know what to say. She had no idea what effect the beam might have. She could quickly see my hope turning in to sorrow. I went in expecting the truth and got nothing, I think I might have been better off before.

I've known Liara for sometime now. Usually with her it's business, this time was different. I saw this change in her after becoming the shadow broker. I think this time she had to approach this as a friends instead of a business proposition. I think this might be hard for even one of the most powerful people in the galaxy. I know she cares about Shepard as much as I do, I can see it. I saw the fear in her eyes, the same way she saw them in mine. I was almost like looking in to a mirror, I know were both feeling the same but expressing it is just to difficult.

After some time of exchanging feelings I got up and left but right before I left. I looked at her and nodded. Like message received.

While making my way to Shepard cabin, I thought to myself I don't want to back to an earth without John. I don't even want to think about that. I know in my heart that every thing will be fine but, there's part of me that's very naive.

While were in space trying to make are way back. I think for now Shepard's cabin will be mine. After all who else is going to use it. Plus sleeping on that hard couch in the observation deck is not the best for a good nights rest. I look forward to many more nights sleeping with Shepard, after all sleeping will get me though this time. Who knows how long it will take to get back to earth. The relays don't work so this is going to take some time.

I look up at the stars know that where ever he is, I hope he's looking at the stars as well.

EDI came up to check up on me, I guess Liara told her what's going on now. I really don't want to worry anyone but, it was nice to talk to someone. It's hard now cause everything's still sinking in but, I know that everything will be fine in the end. Where ever he is now..

laying in bed It reminds me, that we used to do this in between missions. We'd just lay and watch the stars as they passed taking us to are next mission. It was really therapeutic just to lay in a room with silence, no threats. Just to look in his eyes and know that he feels total safety and, knowing that everything was going to be fine. I wish I could feel that way now. To know that everything's going to be fine. I have no fucking Idea how earth is.

But for now all I have is hope. If you take away hope were left with nothing.

**(Earth Three days later) **

"Hi jack were ready to start working"

"Your ready, all of you know what we have to do. Okay, so what the hell you waiting for get to it."

Were the search and rescue team for the alliance. My name is Rodriguez am one of the students at Grissom Academy and, today were doing search and rescue. The alliance had asked us solely because of a biotic ability. Were able to lift ruble and other things that might be in our way. So far we've been in London helping other solders We've been play a big support role which is nice. Jack says it's the best for us. So right now am documenting this on my Omni-tool. So others can know what the aftermath of the reaper war is and that fact that we never have to look at the future and worry.

With in the next few moments I found someone.

"Jack I think I found someone."

"You better not be fucking with me" she starts walking towards me.

"I think it might be a man." we begin to pull him from the rubble. Well I start to pull him out, jack turns to face the other students.

"Umm, Jack you won't believe who it is..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Everyone must stand alone every now and then.**

Every night the same thing. I wake up in a cold sweat, I hate to admit it but this is just how I wake up now. Heavy breathing and sweating, this is just an every night thing now.

I find myself just laying in silence watching the stars alone. The room is just as cold as I feel right now. Everything about me is just so uninhibited. It's almost been a month that we've been traveling. The wait is killing me but, I also think the heavy heart isn't helping either.

I think the last time I had any human contact, was with joker and I think that was a few days ago. I think everyone can see the uncertainty is killing me. The not knowing is hurting me the most.

I don't know what am coming home to. A boyfriend or a funeral.

The last time I spoken to Joker it was about the in between travel though systems. Since the relays are broken. We have to travel thought the dark and unknown. This has been done before so there aren't any risks. The only con is how long it takes to pass thought them. Were quickly approaching a month. So far with EDI calculations it should take a little over two months to make it back.

I guess time is something were going to have a lot of. Now that the war is over.

One thing that's crossed my mind time and time again. What about the other ships? Where are they? Are they fine? Are they able to make contact with others? I guess now I've been left with more questions than answers.

I've tried my best to keep up with everyone. For a ship that doesn't have any outside contact. A lot go's on. So far everyone wants the same things. To go home. To go back to our home plants.

Tali I thing is just so ready to head back home. She gets a complete fresh start but, now thinking about it we all get a fresh start. When we head back but, theirs a few people from the crew who will be staying on earth to rebuild.

Liara planing to stay on earth. For scientific reasons, I think she's out to study the Reapers. She says she'll stay for some time on earth. She says there's nothing for her on Thessia. That doesn't mean she won't return sometime later. I think for sometime the 'Shadow Broker' will be taking a break.

Garrus has plans to head back already, he has plans to help the people from his home planet rebuild. I think another reason has to be that fact that he's part of the turian government. So this was very much expected.

Joker and EDI will both stay on earth. I think he has plans of retiring, I won't lie it's also crossed my mind when we head back. Steve says this has been one hell of a ride for him, so I think he's also retiring. He really wants the rest of his life in peace.

James really seems to have his work cut out for him. He's going to continue his N7 training. He keeps telling everyone that one day he want's his own ship and, maybe to become a Spectre one day.

I really have nothing but admiration for Steve. He's been just so supportive through this time, thought we haven't gone though the same things he really understands. I guess even in the worst time you can make friends.

Just the thought of retiring makes me giddy. I would really just jump at the opportunity to just sit. Makes me thing about this home I have in Vancouver, it has the most peaceful surroundings. The lake in the back is just udder perfection. Just to be able to sit and not worry about death or, missing life as it passes by me. My years with Shepard have been some of the best but, that doesn't mean I haven't missed out on things. I want a family one day. I want to show my mother the stars one day, there are so many other things that I haven't done. So I think when I get back to earth, I think this may be the end of the line for this solder...

I can only hope Shepard will join me. In the time I've spent with him I've learned that life is far to short. Take every opportunity and never look back. Everything in this life means something. When I had first met Shepard never did I think it get this far.

To think that I would be with him saving the galaxy. We've both come so far and, to think I was really given a second chance with him. I could have lost him but, instead I got another try. Every day of those two years was just a struggle but, I made it. We made it.

I never run from any chance I get with him. I think when we get home, its time for the final push.

**(Earth Present Day)**

I wake up only to find am surrounded by a crowd of people poking, pulling, and moving things around. I have no idea where I am or whats going on. All I can say is that I feel like death warmed over.

**(The Next Day) **

After a day of falling in and out of consciousness, I'm finally awake. I'm also alone in here.

I start to look around. I notice a large window that I covered up. The room is very blank no wall color. Barely any furniture. Theirs just two seats and medical equipment. Which are near the bed. Both seats look like people have been here recently. I can piece together that I'm in a hospital. I just don't know where.

The large glass door slides open, I didn't even see the door. A woman with long black hair walks in. It's Miranda. What the fuck is she doing here? I also think she hasn't seen that am awake.

She starts fixing the chair so she can sit around again. I think I might scare her.

"Hi" All you hear is the glass hit the ground.

She sighs "Shepard you owe me another cup of coffee." She turns around and smiles. Then she walks towards me and, hugs me.

"See Shepard this is what happens when you try to save everyone, you wake up from a month-long coma" I smile and laugh.

"Funny but, someone had to do it" I try to adjust my arm and, get more conformable.

"Now could someone explain to me where I am, and what's going on?"


	3. Chapter 3 (Part one)

**(Earth)**

I finding myself trapped in the same room. Nothing changed, everything is in the same place. People coming and going but, never the person I really want to see. It hurts to even think that I may never see him again.

I think I'm getting close to three months in this hospital. I think the only up side is that am walking again. It's nice not to have to relearn how to do everything. I have round the clock people caring for me but, I wish Kaidan was here doing this. Everyone refuses to tell me how bad is was when I landed on earth. I think I might have died again.

With the days passing me so quickly, I wonder if I'll ever see Kaidan again. What will I say when I see him? Will he still be the same? Of course he will but, maybe this is my chance to see Kaidan will a full on beard. I would love to see that.

I saw Miranda yesterday and, Jack the day before that.

Miranda is helping me keep up with whats going on outside. She says were getting close to contacting other plants but, not only that the ships from the fleet. That left the system when the beam was activated. She's also trying to keep it quiet that am alive. I have no idea why and, don't really care. Not like it's the first time I've died.

With Miranda it's mainly talking about whats going on outside but, with Jack its nice to just talk. I've been talking to other friends Jacob, Samara and a few others since they installed a VidCom in my room.

So far the same response from everyone "You're alive?" I've died twice just to the tell the tale. To be honest, I don't know if I did die this time. Am just assuming.

I think all that really matters is that am alive right?

I just wish I could know that Kaidan is alright and, that am fine as well. I can only imagine how he feels. I just wish he was here with me, now. Those two years apart, must have been hell for him. From the first time I saw him, I know that I never wanted to spend a moment without him. To pass the time I read old messages between us. All I can do is think about those brown eyes and, that smile. At night I open the window to look at the night sky. I some time hope were both looking at the same star and, just then I don't feel so lonely.

I don't think being here is whats killing me. It's being without him that's killing me...

**(Normandy)**

Were getting close to then ending of month two. We've so far been able to contact other ships but, not earth. Thought were getting close. Were also getting close to the Sol System.

I think we've all decided that heading to London is are best option. It's the best place to start searching, if I have to search? I hope I don't have too.

Lets all hope he's alive when we reach earth. I can't bare to lose him a second time...


	4. Chapter 3 (Part two)

**(Earth)**

I sit and keep watching the wall in front of me. It's plan and white but, its the only think that I can focus on now. Only a few more hours here, I can't stand filling out forms. They remind me of after mission reports. I hate filling them out, so I kind of just asked Miranda if she would. You know savior of the galaxy, doesn't have time for forms.

Theirs an over whelming excitement filling me now. It's been too long. The last thing I heard was the ships started to enter the system. They should be landing in a day or so. We've also been able to contact some ships but, none of them are the Normandy.

I can tell from the outside of my window, we're almost done with the major clean up. At least for London. It's nice to see the progress, people really coming together. Were getting back on track and, from what I hear so are the other plants. Were also getting closer to fixing the relays. So far things are really coming together.

**(Normandy)**

Just a bit longer. I think I can wait till then.

I can hold out. I just keep thinking about where he is, I don't even know where to start looking. Were heading in to London to alliance headquarters. So far we hear most of the ships are starting to make it. We've been contacted once by Admiral Hackett. I've heard that he's one of the first ships to land but, that's so far only a rumor.

Only a few more hours and were home. To face the truth, To face a new world.

**(Earth A Day Later) **

Well after being told I was to leave. I had to be held on more night. I just glad am leaving. Right now am waiting for Alliance to take me to headquarters. I'll stay there for now, till I choose what I want to do. Weather to say or retire. I think it's time for this solder to just enjoy the rest of life.

I start to exit out the hospital. It's been sometime since I've stepped out in to the sun. for walking I would walk the hallways or the room. They would never let me leave.

The sun is so blinding but, it's nice to feel it on my skin. Am at the top of the staircase which leads down to the shuttle waiting for me. I take a second just feel the sun on my skin and, the wind in my face. Today feels like rebirth, the start of something new. I start to walk the flight of stairs there aren't mean. I see the trees growing, the grass and the flowers growing. It's nice to know that theirs beauty in the world again.

I tap on the shuttle door, the wind from the door makes me look away for a brief moment. I turn to see a very familiar face. All I can do is smile.

"Hi Shepard" I never realized how much I missed that voice. Sounds like heaven to me.

"Hi Kaidan"


	5. Chapter 4

_Earth._

_Not the same when we left it but, better when we came back._

I've been on earth for almost a week and few days and, somehow Shepard and I have come close to making the biggest decisions in our life. We've been back and forth these past few days. I really haven't gotten the chance to speak to him on the matter. That doesn't mean that the preparation isn't underway and, tonight he's mine. So I hope to get the conversation rolling.

**(Later that night)**

Today was such a long day and, tomorrow will be even longer. I can't wait just to sit but, doing this beats being out in war! Tomorrow is such a big day, the Normandy is being retired. So far it is to placed in a memorial in London. So far a lot of the crew will be making out to ceremony. Tomorrow is going to be so hard, for most of us this is the life we've known for a lot of time. It's going to be such a large start of the next chapter in our lives. If I could say this war has thought me, freedom is worth the fight. Not matter how many people we lost but, we have to remember those who fought so we could be here today.

Looking at the Earth being rebuilt and, the other plants coming together as well. It shows that we were all able to come together to make sure we all get a future.

Me and Shepard made it back to our room about eight. We both crashed on the sofa and, sigh a breath of relief. I think this might be the time to say something.

I grab his hand "It's nice that I get to hold you again."

We both look at each other. It makes me so happy to see him smile again. Even after everything that's happen

"It is, Kaidan is there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Yeah there is, What happens after tomorrow?"

He turns to look away, I think were both really uncertain about this.

He taps my hand "We keep going"

I look at him "But where? Together?" Am close to tears, I think spending all that time away from him just reassured how much I love him. I never wanted to lose to him.

He looks at me and grabs my chin and, kisses me softly "Of course with you." Theirs this large grin on his face now.

"Where ever you want to go Kaidan, I'll follow. As long as am with you, I'll be fine."

Am smiling now but, I did shed a tear. He wipes the lone tear of my face.

"I have some land out in Vancouver, A lake font home."

"Fine, we'll be there in two days."

As the night progresses and, so did that bottle of whiskey! We both just laying in bed now. I think after this, It's nice to just hold him. Though Shepard still has a small amount physical therapy left, before he's fully better. Am glad I can be there for all of it.

After a few minutes of him just laying, he fell asleep on me. He's pulling me in. Now his head is on my chest.

"Don't worry, I'll never leave you."

He lifts his head and, looks at me. "Promise?"

"I promise."

The look in his eyes are perfect. No stress, no fear. Theirs nothing holding him back from being happy. He rests his head again on me, pulls me again. I don't think I've been happier in my life.

This moment is everything to me. It's perfect...

The sun peeks though the windows. This has to be one of the first nights where there wasn't a nightmare or, waking up in a cold sweat.

He got up, said good morning and when and made his morning coffee. He turns and looks at me, while I stretch and sit up. Theirs something I haven't seen in him in a while. Happiness.

We both start to get dressed and, enjoy that fresh coffee. I now were both fixing each others suits. I stand in the mirror and as I fix my tie. He walks up behind me and takes over. He whispers in my ear "to the future us" Kisses me and exits the room.

For the last time I look in this mirror, "To the future us." I nod and, I walk out the room.

While at the ceremony.

"Though it feels like a good-bye. It's just the beginning of this next chapter. A fresh start." He holds his glass "To the future, to all of us."

We all kept chatting, just keeping up with everyone. Shepard still has another speech to make.

"Hello everyone. I just wanted to thank you, all of you. I don't think we could have won, I don't think we'd be here today. If it wasn't for all of you. I remember the day I met all of you. The want, the drive and, the need to help others. To be able to give everyone a fair chance at their future. Something to hope for. Though this ride wasn't the easiest, we lost some good people out there. People who could never be replaced but, they gave their lives so we could be standing here today. Free...

So to the future"

He finishes and walks towards me. Reaches down in his pocket, gets on one knee.

"Kaidan I have no idea what the future hold but, at least with you. I know that I'll be fine. So Kaidan will you do me the honor of becoming the happiest man in the galaxy."

I think it all really got to me, I have the biggest smile on my face and tears in my eyes.

"Yes!"


	6. The final Chapter (Part one of two)

** Hi everyone this is long overdue. here is the last chapter of destroy. (well part one of two) i just found it really hard to write this, so am going to post this and take a few days to think of where i want to go for the end. But it's coming i just need to think. It's just a little crazy, i mean i just started to write this and now its over. Crazy right! But am ready to start writing the next ending fan fiction. i think thats all i have to say. So enjoy! feel free to comment! **

* * *

We both sat as we waited for the shuttle to well take us off, they said it would be a little while before it came.

So I had Shepard to my self, no interviews, no meetings, nothing. He's all mine.

The alliance station is really nice it's really quite, well I guess because I wanted to fly out at Super early

Shepard would rather be in bed but, I think it's just better to leave at this time. No people.

Ever since the war ended, the alliance has taken people where they need to go. Well at least if it's in the city so lets say your trying to get back to north America, well they will shuttle you. But you must have someone waiting for you, and you have to prove it.

Now off planet that's another story. But it's been getting better. More mass relays have got fixed. I think tail, Liara, and Garrus left of planet a few days ago. Almost everyone else has decided to stay on planet at least for now. As for the citadel there still rebuilding it, they say in almost two years it will be back in space. There still deciding if it should stay in the sol system, or go back where it came.

I think it should go back to its system. I mean we kind of have a lot in this system.

I look at Shepard, he look's like he's falling asleep. His eyes are getting heavy, to be honest I don't understand how he could fall asleep at this time. I think today is something for the both of us to remember.

After last week when he proposed to me, I wanted to leave from the alliance headquarters. To somewhere a bit more romantic. But unusual Shepard, was two steps ahead of me.

I noticed this after the party we both took a cab, but we weren't going back to the alliance. He took me to this hotel, that looked to be unaffected by the war. We both get out, but I let him lead the way.

We walk in it's beautiful, the lights are almost too much, and the feel of the place was, open and lovely.

He waves to the person at the desk, he waves back. I have no idea what's going on. But am loving everything about it.

He leads me in to the elevator then asks me if he could blindfold me. I nod and turn around,

and I take his hand. The ride up is a long one. But we stop and he pulls me.

"Kaidan keep the blindfold on ok", "Don't worry were almost there"

I hear a door open but we keep walking, then a another door, but we stop.

I feel a bit of wind on my face. Its blowing hard, and am a little cold.

"Ok take it off" I slip it off slowly

I See the city of London all lit up, its breath-taking, and Shepard puts his arm around my waist.

"I take it you like the view."

"Its amazing, thank you"

"I think it's even better with you here" he kisses me on the cheek..

We hug each other he whispers in my ear "Kaidan I love you, theirs no one I would rather spend the rest of my life with."

we pull away from each other, He continues to speak.

"Everyday with you is like that one day with no clouds, It's Perfect."

"When I first met you, I never thought we would get to where we are today. In those two years I was gone, am sorry." I look at him, I see a tear in his eyes.

"Shepard, don't worry you made it up with the times we have spent"

"Kaidan, when I activated the beam. I didn't think I was going to come back."

"Why are you even talking about that, your here with me. Now."

I start to cry, "those days on the Normandy without you. Were so hard"

"the thought of you not being here were almost too much, but knowing that I got to be with you in the end. I think would be enough to keep me going"

I rest my head on his shoulder. He wipes the tears from my eyes.

He goes inside and gets me a blanket, and a drink.

We both pull up the chairs and sit both looking at the city, Shepard races a glass

"To all the things we had to do get here" our glasses clink.

The wind blows and I look out to the city, and I wonder what will the future hold?

It's starts to get colder. So we both head inside, I head in the bathroom to just wash my hands.

When I get done I see Shepard laying in bed, with lust in his eyes. I stand at he door way just looking at him. I fold my arms, and he smiles. This will be the first time since the end of the war.

I walk over to him, slowly teasing him with every step.

I reach the edge of the bed, he sits up. He grabs both of my hands. I lean in to kiss him, I start with his forehead and make my way down to his neck.

I can see that look in his eyes, he can't take it anymore. But before I go to release him, he grabs my chin.

"I want you to take control tonight."  
I look at him, "Are you sure?" I often just let Shepard take control. But tonight I get lead.

I push him in to the bed. I slowly start to strip off my shirt. I can hear the fabric hit the ground.

He just continues to watch me.

This time I was in no rush, I was going to enjoy every moment, every kiss.

I take off my pants, I can see in his eyes he can't take it. When it came to sex Shepard never was one for self-control. When he wanted it, he got it. But tonight am going to make him wait.

I start to climb in to bed.

Now were face to face, skin to skin. I can see his hands moving. I know where there going.

I grab both of them and pin him down.

I shake my head. "No"

"But when am I supposed to get relief"

"When I say so"

I keep kissing him, and letting my hands feel up everywhere. But I won't let him do a thing.

I start grinding on him, His eyes are lit up. Every touch is killing him, I pull in close to his ear.

He whispers "Please Kaidan stop, Just take me!"

I look in to his eyes on last time, He's about to blow.

"Fine..." I smile with lust in my eyes.

I strip off his underwear. Also mine.

I grab some condoms, and lube.

I put one on, and pour some on. I think to my self why Shepard often doesn't let me do this. I tend to be be a bit aggressive & rough

I kiss him and get ready to go.

I match my mine with his entrance. I slowly start to go in.

I hear him start to noun, and grab the sheets of the bed. I can tell he's going to enjoy every moment of this. I keep going in, till am there.

I start to go, slow, am hips are moving at a regular pace.

But am not feeling it. I see he starts to move his hands, again I grab them and pin them down.

"Sorry Shepard, not this time" , "Tonight am the captain, or the commander"

I Can see a faint smile when I say that.

I Start to move my hips faster, I also grab his and start pushing in.

I think by the time my eyes started to glow blue, he know that I wasn't kidding.

I keep moaning, and so does he. Am getting closer.

As I lay there, Shepard name is still in my breath & my name is on his breath.

He pulls on hand from underneath his pillow, to grab my hand. We both lay there with the moonlight peaking in. He pulls me in close, and I hold on to his waist. This moment is perfect..

The silence is beautiful, it's calming not having to say anything.

I Wonder what Shepard is thinking. I see that big smile on his face, so it must be good.

I both start moving around, Shepard sometimes is such a pain in the ass to sleep with.

Every-night it's something new.

We finally get comfortable, and we can only sleep for a few hours because are shuttle is really early.

I get up thirty minuets before he does, which is odd. John Is always the first one to be awake.

We have to be out, in about two hours. I make some coffee, and I go take a quick shower.

I wipe the steam from the mirror, You think in the future they would have fixed this.

I do the usual morning retinue. I brush my teeth, fix my hair.

But I don't have to take any special percussion's, Am not going in to war anytime soon.

That another thing I have to discuss with Shepard, will we stay with the alliance?

I leave the bathroom, Shepard is still sleeping. I smile he looks so happy, I think that we don't have to worry anymore It's nice. I grab one of the hotel robs and I step outside to enjoy my coffee.

London, In the morning is even better than at night. How the sun lights up the ocean, and How everyone is getting where they need to be. I take one sip.

I rest my hands on the railing. Knowing for some people this is just another day, but for me. For Us this the beginning.

I hear the door slide open, I feel his arms wrap around me.

"I see you found the coffee"

"Yeah Kaidan, don't worry. So what are you look at."

"The city, thinking about today"

He moves next to me, He starts looking around. Then looks at me and smiles.

"To today" both are mugs clink.

And we both look out to the horizon.

Now were both back at the station. Shepard is still on my shoulder & were still waiting for the shuttle to come around. Last night was amazing in every way.

The shuttle arrives, am glad Shepard was just about to start complain.

He takes the bags and heads inside. I take sometime, to look around. The sun is still really bright I exhale. Am ready for the next chapter.

"Kaidan, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I step in, closer the door and were off.

**(A year later)**

I find myself watching the sun rise. Almost every morning, I think it's something to look forward to.

I look to find Shepard still sleeping, just laying there peacefully.

I find it so comforting to see him happy, to just know that he doesn't have to worry about anything.

It's almost been a year since are move here, I had this house waiting for the both of us.

Its perfect, just because of the lake out back. If you wake up early you can watch the sun rise over the lake. We take everything day by day. With everything just always up in the air, it's so calm around here.

But as the time passes I think john get's bored. I Think I would rather see him bored then on edge...

I think I should go make something for breakfast, I here sound coming from our bedroom.

I head in to are kitchen, I set the coffee machine and start to make some eggs. I hear the door open and quickly close. Then I feel hands on my waist, and some face scruff rubbing on my cheek.

"Good morning, go sit down food will be ready soon."

he kisses me, and I hear the door leading to the deck open.

I get everything ready and I head outside.

I find him looking at the lake as the sun shines off of it.

"beautiful isn't." I set everything down

"Better with you here"

we eat in a calm silence as we just listen to the world around us. This is what I dreamed of when I was out there fighting with or without him. To one day were we both get to do something like this.

As time passes we wonder if this is what are life will become, not that I mind it. But sometimes I think we both crave something else. I think we have both fallen in this routine, though I love falling asleep with him. Whether it's on the couch to watching movies, or falling asleep in our bed. I enjoy every moment. But.. actuality. I would never trade that for anything. Just holding him makes me smile.

"Kaidan? Kaidan? You there?" I see his hand waving over my face.

"yeah Shepard?"

"i was trying to talk to you and you blanked out." "You ok?"

"Yeah am fine" I wipe my eyes, "What where you trying to tell me?"

"Are you all packed up?" he starts to clean up

"Yeah, I just need to get a few other things."

"Ok, well I think you should go take care of that now, we have to leave soon."

"Ok" I get up and push in my chair. I head in to the bed room.

I completely slipped my mind that this weekend the citadel go's back up in to orbit. Were heading to London.

I can't believe I for got something like this. As I grab the last of my things, and get dressed.

It's been two years...

I sit on the edge of the bed trying to get my thoughts together. It only has felt like a few months.

I barely heard Shepard come in, and I barely felt when he sat next to me.

"Kaidan you ok?" he grabs my hand.

"Yeah am fine, it's just time passes so fast. "I mean only a few years ago we met, and were here."

"Crazy huh" he looks at me. He continues "You changed my life."

I smile "And so did you"

He taps my hand "So you ready?"

"Yeah lets go." still holding my hand, he leads the way.

**(A Day later)**

Were both sitting on a bridge with are feet dangling over the edge.

Both of are enjoying a little whiskey, as the citadel is about to go back in orbit.

Then the light flashes, it's so bright I have to look away. It's slowly going back up, and Tomorrow were both going up to the citadel, Am excited but am more interested to see how john is going to react.

**To Be Continued **-


	7. The Final Chapter (Part two of two)

_**Hi everyone, I Didn't think I was going to post another story tonight. But I finished the ending of "Destroy". I have worked on this for a bit, And now it's done. I was kind of holding out posting it, but this chapter is just perfect. I left the ending open (Just in case I wanted to add something), but you can kind of figure out whats to happen next. I can not believe I fished it. My first fan fiction is done. Am really proud of it. I worked so hard. Did it pay off. The story is good, are there things I wish I could change. Of course, but over-all I love it. It turned out better than I thought. From a person who has never written A story like this. To A person who Is working on a book now. I just can't believe it. So thank you to all people who have read my story's, and thank you to the story's that inspired me to write. **_

_**So enjoy!**_

* * *

We both just sat there over looking the people as they come and go. I won't lie not much has changed about the citadel, it almost the same as we left it. The sky is just as blue, the and the 'sun' still shining everything about today is just wonderful. were going to have a quick-lunch later but for now its just sitting here enjoying the sights. After his speech we came down to the shops and some of the restaurants. The people are just as happy as they were the last time they were here. I think for some it's nice to be back home.

One thing i did enjoy is there is now a new park, it's commemorating the people lost in the war. It's beautiful, every section of the garden is for the different species and in the middle theirs a huge fountain. The only reason i saw this place is because, Shepard had is speech here.

Am glad now we can just sit down and enjoy the sights.

I turn to Shepard "do you want to stay?"

"It's up to you, I wouldn't mind spending a night here."

"I guess a night would be fine." I smile & so does he.

We've only been here a few hours but also long as he's happy am fine. Am just glad we got everything done.

Now I have him all to my self. We have a quick-lunch, At the same place I told Shepard that I cared for him. I am glad there still open. Well reopened. It was nice to just be with him, I mean I spend all my time with him. But I cherish every moment. Even the small things, like just having lunch with him.

the we head to the room. The room followers the rest if the citadel's design. Modern and very clean. We both go are separate ways, I get washed up and I find him outside in the balcony just looking outside. "So whatcha doing?" I wrap my arms around him.

"Just looking." I can tell he's smiling I start to kiss him,

Working my way to his back. I slip my hand under his shirt.

"Don't start something you're not going to finish, major."

"I thought we were done with titles."

"Not tonight." He turns around to face me, I turn around to lead him inside.

After hours of enjoyment.

We both just laid there, well I laid on him. My head on his heart.

It's times like this I wonder where I would be if I had lost him. All my nights spent alone, wondering if I could make it without him. I think In my life John has been the silver lining. It's nice to know that were both crazy about each other.

And he breaks my train of thought.

"Hey Kaidain, what are you think about?" I bring my head up and rest my chin on his chest.

"Nothing much, You?"

He lifts one eye brow, "Really cause you looked like you were deep in though"

"Am always deep in thought" I smile.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You know you really don't have to ask. Just say it."

"When are we going to get married?" To be honest this was an interesting question.

Me and Shepard, really haven't got married yet. We live together, spend all the time in the world together. But were just missing the ring.

I haven't really thought about it. I mean when he proposed for me that was kind of it.

Would I like a wedding, Yeah sure I guess.

"I don't know" I looked really confused at this point and now am really thinking about it.

I mean when John asks me something it either because he's planing something or he wants me to put something together.

To be honest thinking about this is giving me a headache.

When I say I haven't really though about this, I really mean it.

Let's just say I though about getting a pet more than I've thought about this.

Which were hopping to get a dog or a cat. I am more of a cat person, Shepard is more of a dog person.

I think am going to win in that discussion.

But back to this wedding thing. Does he have something up he's sleeve or will I have to put something together.

**Almost two weeks later –**

**The **alarm didn't go off today, I lay in bed alone just looking around. It's quiet. I mean it always is, but it's a bit of unsettling. I get up and look around.

Not in the living room, dinning, kitchen, bathroom, the attic, the office, He's no were to be found.

I walk back in to my bedroom to head in to the master bedroom. The one place I haven't looked.

There's a small note laying on the counter top. I haven't seen something hand written in so long.

_** Kaidan, **_

_**I know your probably wondering where I am. But don't! Am ok I can promise that, all I need you to do is to get dressed eat some breakfast. Enjoy your morning. Well actually depending on when you got up I could be the afternoon, but anyway just have a good time. **_

_**Someone will come and get you late in the afternoon, Just listen to them. You will be given another note when you get were your supposed to be. **_

All I know is that what ever he's planing he really took his time.

Hand written note.

I walk in the kitchen, I make some coffee & sit just waiting for the time to pass.

I take a small walk around are little lake outside. It's about to snow again. I love this time of year, everything is so white.

After walking around like a crazy person. I go back inside. Plus I want to talk to my mother.

Ever since I made it back to earth, I speak to her all the time. I call her, No answer. I really start to wonder what Shepard has planned.

I find my self calling people on vid-com and no one picks up.

Now almost a few hours past. I get dressed, and I sit in the living room. Wondering when someone's going to come and get me.

I hear someone pull up to the drive way, I walk out.

Just a normal person waiting for me.

"Are you Mr. Alenko?"

"Yes."

He glides me to the car, the ride is silent. I tried to ask him where he's taking me.

He won't budge.

The ride is long, I think he's taking me to downtown Vancouver.

"were here Mr. Alenko"

The whole car opens, and all I can do is look up. Were in downtown Vancouver, it just as amazing as the last time I was here. Then again I haven't been here since the beginning of the war. It's nice to be back, I think I should come here now and then. I know that Shepard would love here. Well only to visit. I don't think the either of us could live in the city.

I let the man who drove me, lead me to the door. He opens the door

"Thank you" I smile and wave to him as he walks away.

I enter and look around. This place is a beautiful as the hotel in London, almost everything in here is glass. I just keep standing looking around. I really don't know what am meant to do next?

Then I see some familiar faces, they all stand and make their way to me. Liara

"Hi, everyone."

"Hi Kadian"

We just catch up for a little while then Liara hands me a note.

_**Kaidan, **_

_**I see you made It this far! Good but there is still things to be done. On the back of this later is a room number and a key card. I want to you to go up to the room and then follow the other instructions. **_

_**Don't worry this will all make since soon. But I just wish I could see your face. I Know you can get a bit impatient, But hold out a but longer. **_

_** Love you.**_

I look up, "Can you please tell me what's going on"

"Sorry Kaidan, Shepard swore me to secrecy."

"Well then if you'll excuse me I have to go up to some room."

I say goodbye then I head up to this room.

All I can say I that this room is really high up.

I slowly swipe the key card over the door. It opens.

I take a few steps in, just a basic room.

I sit on the bed. I think I might have sat on something, I get up and see I just sat on a note.

Another one.. this is giving me headache.

_**Kaidan, **_

_**Back again! OK now I really wish I could see your face. But this is the almost the last one. Theirs only one more, and well that one I you have to find for your self. Once you see where the note is, I think you should be able to figure out what's going on. **_

_** -Love you, again!**_

I start to look around. Nothing much, I head into the bathroom. Nothing, and the only other place is the closet.

The closet! I feel a smile creep on my face.

I just a dry cleaner back. The one you pack clothes in.

I Set It on the bed, and slowly unzip it. It's a suit with alliance pins. This is mine.

But why?

I look in to the jacket pocket and pull out what I hope is the last letter.

It's an invitation.

_**Kaidan,**_

_**Let me first start this is the last one I promise! **_

_**So I think you might have a small Idea about what's going on. Well tonight's are wedding night, and I want you to be ready by six.**_

_**I've planned this for almost months now, and today is the big day.**_

_**When I first met you, never did I think I would be here with you. I love you.**_

_**Am ready for the rest of are lives together, though we've had are fair share of shit. **_

_**I know you were always going to be there for me, And though we both wear each other out sometimes. But when things got really hard I always had someone there for me. I know that you would wait for me no matter how long it takes. **_

_**Am ready for our next chapter to began. With you..**_

_**So go get dressed, don't leave me waiting..**_

_** -S**_

I wipe the tears from my eyes, and I slip in to my suit.

I exit the room, with the biggest smile on my face. Ready for what's about to come.

I see the glass door slowly side open, The sun is shining but the sunset is coming.

There are rows of sits, all of them full. I Hear the music kick in. I slowly make my down the aisle

All eyes are on me, But I see him.

He looks dashing, those eyes. Everything about this moment is perfect, and am not ever there yet.

I finally make my way to him. Were standing face to face, silence is beautiful.

He takes my hand, and I take his.

All the ceremony was a bit of a blur, He was my only focus. All I remember is Saying I do.

Then he pulled me in and kissed me. I Felt like the first time we kissed.

Everything was just frozen in time. It was amazing.

The wedding ending right as the sun set. Now begins the party.

After walking up to almost everyone and thanking them. I find him alone.

Just standing there looking at the stars.

I walk up to him, even before I could say anything he interrupts

"Can I have this dance?" he turns around and extends his arm.

"yes"

We slow dance under the stars.

I rest my head on his shoulder and so does he.

We keep moving, and all that is lighting the way are the stars.

We part just to kiss, but them come together again. "So whats next?" He asks

I whisper in his ear "I Don't know, But I can tell you"

_**"our future will be as bright as the stars in the sky" **_


End file.
